


always take care of yourself Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Johnny protector, M/M, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel LaRusso has always been in love with the student Johnny Lawrence, but there are only two problems that Johnny does not know about his existence and above all who would notice someone who was a special person, I am terrible in the summaries and in the title sorry
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	always take care of yourself Daniel LaRusso

**Author's Note:**

> clarification 1 these characters are not mine only the plot of the story.
> 
> clarification 2 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar as I said I came up with this suddenly you this fic I hope you like it.
> 
> clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar I do not have beta sorry for that.
> 
> Clarification: my way of writing is with a script, I am very sorry if there are people with a problem reading my fics, I have always written them that way for years so if someone has problems reading it like this I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for your good and I'm sorry if I misspelled this

Take care of yourself Daniel

It was another day when I couldn't move from my wheelchair, since I had that accident with my father in his car, when he was eight years old, my life changed forever.

My father died in the accident and they barely saved my road, the only consequence is that I lost the ability to walk again and I will always be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life.

I sigh sadly since one of my dreams was to be a karate master, but it is no longer impossible and that makes me very depressed.

Now I'm studying to be a writer, that's another of my dreams, to be a famous writer and that someday someone would read my books like Johnny Lawrence, the boy I'm in love with.

Johnny Lawrence is my classmate, although he was studying to be a karate instructor my old dream, I couldn't help but notice him, how handsome he was a little taller than me, golden blonde hair and beautiful eyes blue, he is the most handsome being in this world, but I know he would never notice me that I am just an invalid, apart from the fact that we have never crossed a word since I was very shy and he was the most popular in college, like this that it is impossible to be with him.

When my father died, my mother raised me until I was ten years old before he died of cancer, that was another blow in my life, if it weren't for Uncle Louis who adopted me, right now I don't know what would have happened .

Uncle Louis raised me at home and taught me to use this mechanical chair that he built that with a single button I could move anywhere, I must say that it is a great invention since that way I could become independent by myself and not be a burden to Louis, although he scolds me that I am not a burden and that he did not like me to talk about myself like that and despise me.

But it is the truth who would still love to be an invalid tied forever in a wheelchair, only Uncle Louis, Aunt Carmen and Uncle Richard love me, plus I have never had friends since they always made fun of me as a child. that my uncles also taught me at home to go to a normal school, until they encouraged me to go to university, but I think I'm regretting it since there two of my classmates are bullies and one of them is the son of my aunt Carmen and Uncle Richard, Chozen.

I sigh defeated as I head to the exit I had already finished my classes for today, I was thinking how sad my life is until I hit something hard and I had to look up to see that I collided with Chozen and his bodyguard Dutch and myself I groan in frustration knowing what was coming.

\- What's wrong with you, you're blind now LaRusso to collide with me invalid - Chozen said mockingly, I just tried to ignore and maneuver my wheelchair but without realizing it, Dutch grabbed her from behind and pulled me out of the chair and I just groaned in pain for the blow that I gave myself.

\- I'm sorry, Chozen, I didn't want to bump into you, please stop bothering me and return my chair - I shouted frustrated to see how they left with my whole chair with her and I saw that the other people were laughing at me and I felt like crying That's why I didn't want to come here in the first place, but I didn't want to disappoint my uncles.

\- If you love her so much, come for her - they said laughing and they left with my chair, all I do is hide my face to hide my tears when the boys laughed at me I just wanted me to swallow the earth and never go out in it I never thought I'd be this miserable throughout college.

I do not know how long I was in the fetal position until I heard a voice that yelled that they stopped laughing at me, I could not recognize the voice because all it did was cry like a two-year-old child, I hear how the laughter fell and The people were finally leaving, I think they all left until I felt a hand touch my shoulder and that made me remove my hands from my face to see my savior and when I see him I want the earth to open up and swallow the He saved me was my impossible love looking at me with enormous concern on his face and I feel like I'm going to faint to have him inches from me, since he was sitting in front of my face.

\- Hey, are you okay? - I ask myself with a worried voice, I only have the decency to blush, thankfully I can blame the tears for my blush.

\- I'll be fine - I replied with a timid voice and still looking at me with concern on my face.

"What those ruffians did to you is not right," he commented, I just bowed my head in shame.

\- And one of them is my cousin, but thanks for scaring the crowd - I mumbled sadly now I had to see how I was going to move without my chair.

\- There is no reason that I was not going to allow someone to make fun of someone who has a disability - he said seriously I blush again shyly.

\- Still thanks, now you must have classes to be here with me - I said sad again and he looks at me incredulous.

-I finish the classes for nothing and look, I'm going to get your chair back from your cousin - he told me firmly before standing up and leaving without giving me the opportunity to say that it wasn't that I wasn't worth his concern.

I couldn't believe that Johnny was going to get my chair back and that he saved me from all the laughter from all the students, my heart is about to leap from my chest because of what Lawrence did for me.

I don't know how long I spend here waiting until I see Johnny with a smile on his face bringing my wheelchair, he leaves her next to me and suddenly I fall into his strong arms and he puts me in my chair and I blush even more when it carries me.

-Thank you very much, you didn't have to do it Johnny - I answered shyly and I see that he smiles at me knowing that I knew his name.

"I wanted because I wanted to, since you are a great person, Daniel, I was not going to allow them to hurt you and suffer any longer," he commented, smiling at my incredulous look.

\- You know my name? - Ask incredulous before hearing the beautiful laugh of him.

\- Of course I know your name Daniel LaRusso, I know that you study to be a great writer - he commented as we were already moving to leave the university, since he was not going to bear being here one more moment besides that he no longer had classes.

\- Well, yes, but that's not really my biggest dream - I sighed sadly as we were going to the parking lot, waiting for Uncle Louis to come for me.

\- And what is your dream Daniel maybe it can be fulfilled - Johnny said looking at me worried to see how suddenly he saw me sad again.

\- I would like to be a karate master, but it is impossible, I am just an invalid tied to his wheelchair for life - I commented sadly and looking away to see how we stopped and crouched down to my height, and touching my face so that he could see it.

\- You are not that Johnny, from what I hear you are a wonderful person who had to be in that chair since you were a child, you are admirable Daniel LaRusso, I would never like to hear you say that again and even less despise yourself LaRusso - He told me sad I just looked at him ashamed.

\- I'm sorry Johnny but it's the truth, all my life because of that accident my life changed my dream of teaching karate is gone, everyone makes fun of how I am an incomplete being so much so that I have no friends, since I was a child my uncle Louis I teach at home since I was afraid of going to school and being bullied by children, my uncles finally convinced me when I turned eighteen to go to a university, but I regret to see how everyone bothers me about me Johnny disability– I shouted confessing everything I suffered since I was a child and more to the person that matters most to me in the world, I see that his face changed to a deep sadness to know my miserable life and I feeling that my tears were going to fall soon, I see Lawrence take my hand and squeeze it gently.

\- How sorry LaRusso, for everything you had to go through since you were a child Daniel, but you are no longer alone, now you have it clear to me if you accept a clumsy beginning teacher to be your friend - he commented shyly I could only open my eyes by surprise.

\- You wanna be my friend? - I asked stammering, not believing what Johnny had just told me.

\- Of course yes, I have always looked at you from afar when you are sad and well I wanted to approach you to tell you, but I am not good at words, until now I saw how Chozen and Dutch were able to do you, encourage me to defend yourself and talk to you that you say you want to be friends with this shy student - I wonder again seeing how he moved his hands nervously and I blush at his question.

\- I would love to be your friend Johnny, since I got here I always wanted you to look at me and talk to me and you are not a clumsy and shy karate student at all. You are the best karate student - I confessed with red cheeks and seeing a small smile grow on his face.

\- Well thank you very much, you are also the best Daniel - I smile I turn blush, we were smiling at each other until a black car arrived at the parking lot and it was my uncle Louis who got out to the car and then helped me get into it.

\- Well my uncle has arrived for me, thank you very much for being my friend Johnny and for saving me - I confessed shyly.

\- No thanks to you Daniel for accepting my friendship, you know if you are not busy tomorrow we can go have a coffee if you want - the blushing asked me now and I smile when I see him red.

\- Sure I would love it - I answered before my uncle Louis already put me in the passenger seat.

-Then it's a date Daniel, nice to meet you Mr. LaRusso-he said and before I know it he kisses me on my cheek and runs away and I blush touching where he kissed me.

\- So, he's the boy you're in love with, I like him a lot - Louis commented to me when I finally came out of my daze and blushed again.

-Thanks uncle - was the only thing I could answer while he laughed and we started to go home.

I could not believe that Johnny asked me to go out with him, I only know that this is the beginning of a great friendship and perhaps in a future year more than friends and I will not lose that hope and with a smile I hope tomorrow to see Johnny

It's been five months since Lawrence and I became best friends, I still can't believe I was his friend despite my disability Johnny wants to be.

Since then we have not separated, he told me about his family and I mine and my sad story of how my father died and my accident and he comforted me when at that moment I burst into tears remembering him, Johnny told me that he I would always be proud of me wherever I am and my mother too, who now had my uncles and him in my life.

I just would like Johnny to notice me something more than friendship but I am happy being his friend, no one ever messed with me since Lawrence was always with me and it is a huge relief for the first time I felt protected and more if it is with the man that you're in love, defending yourself and that brings a huge smile to my face.

Now I was at his house we were doing some jobs that they asked us to do, I was frustrated even though I was sitting on the couch, I needed to move but I couldn't and that frustrated me a lot, I hadn't had that anxiety for a long time, I wanted to start walking and when I tried to get up my foot always fell to the ground shedding bitter tears and Uncle Louis comforted me until I fell asleep that happened when I was eleven years old.

But now this anxiety is back, Johnny was preparing some sandwiches, so he did not see that I was trying to start to stand up, but it is useless and I just let out a frustrated scream and fall from the chair with a strong blow and surely scare Johnny since I heard a scream in the kitchen, to later see that he was running towards me with his right hand full of blood and to see me scared to see myself on the floor and I only looked at his bloody hand when I knew that because of me he cut his wrist .

-Are you okay Daniel? You hit yourself hard - he asked me running towards me and he lifted me up groaning in pain from his wrist I felt very guilty.

\- That should ask you, you cut your hand - I replied shyly and I see that he gives me a small smile.

\- That's nothing, I was distracted, it wasn't your fault Daniel, but how are you, what happened - I immediately see how he goes for a first aid kit and bandages his wrist and then sits next to me and I feel I'm starting to blush

-I don't know if he told you, but I suffer from an anxiety that I want to start moving my legs - I replied shyly and lowering my head but Johnny did not allow it and made him look into his beautiful blue eyes.

\- What you are trying to tell me is that you were trying to stand up Daniel - I wonder worried I just nod my head with my eyes full of tears, before I felt him hug me and I was left in stone since it is the first time hugging me and it felt so good - Oh. Daniel, why didn't you tell me that you suffered with this anxiety? I can distract you so you don't think about it - he continued saying and I looked at him confused without taking my head off his chest.

\- What do you mean Johnny, nothing can distract me when all I want is to walk again ... - I didn't finish saying it before I felt soft lips on mine and I was shocked to know that the man I'm in love with was kissing me , thus forgetting my legs.

"This would distract you, Daniel," he answered smiling, when he moved away when we had to separate our mouths for a little air.

\- What was that? - I asked still confused to know that Johnny Lawrence just kissed me and I see that he laughs before pulling me in and letting me sit on his lap while he hugged me tightly to him.

\- My demonstration that I love you Daniel LaRusso and that I will always love you and protect you and when you feel that you are in depression or with those attacks, I will be here for you Daniel, you will never be alone again - he replied with a smile and kissing me on my forehead.

\- Even though I am an invalid you love me - I replied blushing and feeling a kiss now on my cheek and looking at me seriously.

\- Of course I love you and I don't care that you are in a wheelchair, I fell in love with you from the day you entered the university that was the other reason why I did not approach you since I did not know if it was going to be I reciprocated my feelings for you LaRusso, but I love you for how you are with your defects and I want to be with you forever Daniel what do you tell me - he confessed to me more blushing than ever I thought I was going to see him so I had tears in my eyes when I knew that Johnny loved me since he saw me and it is understandable that the same thing happened to me when I saw him for the first time, I immediately brought my lips to his and kissed him, making him moan in surprise.

\- I love you too Johnny since the day I saw you for the first time, but since you were so popular and I was a boy in a wheelchair, I never thought you would notice me, that's why I hid this infatuation since I never expected that you will love me, but now I get the tremendous surprise that my feelings are reciprocated and you love me even though I am a disabled person I love you Johnny Lawrence and I always will - I just confessed blushing seeing Johnny's incredulous look before kissing me I reciprocate the anxious kiss, finally hoping to be from Lawrence.

\- And I promise you that I will be the happiest person in this world, Daniel, as he stopped calling me Johnny Lawrence - he said seriously and I gave him a huge smile on my face and hugged him more.

\- I know Johnny, I know that with you I will be safe and secure, thank you very much for being here with me despite my disability you still love me, thank you - I confessed seriously and I see that he smiles at me.

-And I always will my love so no more sadness now is only moments of happiness and joys for you Daniel - I smile before getting closer to him and looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

\- And so it will be from now on thanks to you love - I blush when I said the word love and I see that Johnny smiles at me.

-I love you Daniel LaRusso - he replied and that makes my smile grow even more if possible on my face.

-I love you too Johnny Lawrence - he answered before bringing our lips thus sealing our love.

I never thought that after my accident, I would be happy again, at first I thought that I would be alone and without love for my disability, but then the person who changed my life forever appeared to Johnny Lawrence who loves even though I am in a wheelchair for life, he loves me and wants to be with me forever, I will be eternally grateful for having sent Johnny into my life, maybe it was my mother and father who sent him to me and yes If so, I will always be grateful for sending him into my life, now I am completely happy with the love of my life with Johnny Lawrence.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading the fic. They make me very happy that they read it this helps me a lot to smile and be happy although later my fics are not so good I'm glad they reach the end of the story


End file.
